The Truth Behind the Maddness
by undead-slytherin
Summary: slash! Harry now lives in the muggle world after completing Hogwarts. What happens when he runs into someone he leasts expects?
1. The Meeting of the Eyes

Ok so this is my first fic. So sorry if it sucks...but plz read and review..

I will not tell you the pairings but instead they will just come come up on their own...there Will be slash so if you dont like, dont read. But i'm not going to tell you who the couple will be. Oh ya...This story is NOT magic. Well...some ppl are like Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a few other ppl wink, wink... sorry had to do that... It is in the muggle world and they are all 18, having just gotten ot of Hogwarts the previous year...so ya...

Ok well just in case:

"Talk"  
_thought  
__sound_

(A/N authors note)

Diclaimer: I own no characters or hogwarts tear...but i do own this fic so no takie..get it? got it? GOOD

Chapter one: The Meeting of the Eyes

The music was almost unbearable. It pounded through his ears, making his heart feel as if the powerful base from the music had taken it over. _I have to go outside..._

He took it upon himself to peel himself away from the squealing girls that were trying to get with him. He hadn't givin in, thank God, and alot of the girls had already walked away, disappointed.

Besides, he didn't like girls. He didn't flow that way; he was gay. He hadn't met anyone yet, but that was okay with him. He had friends and that's all that matters. _Thinking of friends_, he thought as he sat down on the doorstep outside of the house _Why did I let them bring me here? Why can't Ron and Hermione understand. I don't need anyone but myself. But noooo...they think I need someone to share my life with-_ Harry stopped his thoughts as the door to the house opened. Someone came and sat down next to him on the step. He didnt even look at the person although he feel the other's eyes on him. Harry figured it was probably just one of his crazed girlfriend wannabes who went looking for him. Harry closed his eyes.

"Hello" the someone said. "Why are you outside instead of enjoying the exciting party inside"

_It is only a crazy girl _Harry thought, but the weird thing was, it couldn't be a girl. It was a males voice that had reached his ears.

Harry opened his eyes but didnt look at the man. "I could ask you the same thing. If the party inside is so exciting, why aren't you enjoying it"

"A fight had started. A bunch of girls were fighting over some guy that had left the party. They were all over each over, scratching, slapping, tearing clothes and throwing punch and food at each other."

"Well..shouldn't you be inside enjoing that. I mean most guys would go nuts seeing girls ripping each others clothes off." Harry said, closing his eyes again.

"I like guys."

That caught Harry off guard. His eyes snapped open and he slowy tuned his head to look at the guy, who was, not surprisingly, looking at Harry.

Their eyes locked. Harry found himself thinking:

_I could lose myself in those eyes..._

donedonedonedonedonedonedonedonedonedonedonedone

Sorry it was really short. I am just extremly tired...no thats not true... I am just too lazy to sit here and think of more to add to this story..plus i gotta go "hang" with my family tonite...we're watching movies that we own. So..Please Review...thanks. :)


	2. Josh

A/N ok well sorry again that the last chapter was sooo boring...and short... Im hoping this will be longer...

Disclaimer: I own it all and an making tons and tons of money...MWAHAHA...wait. What was that? I don't own any characters or hogwarts...well, oh well.. oh! you also say I am NOT making any money and am not filthy rich...Well...THAT"S NOT FAIR! oh well so i own NOTHING!

Chapter Two: Josh

_I could lose myself in those eyes..._

Harry looked over the man that was sitting beside him. He had light brown hair and a nicely toned body..._sexy..._ Harry started thinking.

"Wanna go get a drink with me" The other man asked.

"Sure."

An hour later Harry was pretty drunk. He was dancing with the other man still (he found out his name was Josh), but Josh still seemed sober. Harry didn't care, though. He was having a wonderful time...until...

"Come on, lets get out of here" James said.

Harry was too drunk to realize what he was being pulled into. "Okay.." Harry slurred.

They both climbed into Josh's pick-up and started leaving. "Where're we going" Harry asked, still swaying in his seat. "My house" was the reply.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Harry awoke in a strange room. The walls were a deep blue and the carpet so deep a blue it was almost black. Then Harry felt it. And saw it. An arm draped over his shoulders. He turned his head and saw a mans sleeping features facing towards him. Harry yelped and fell off the bed. The he realized he was naked. _Oh god... This isn't happening. I don't even know this guy._

Josh awoke from his slumber to see that his toy wasn't there with him. He could hear Harry's breathing but couldn't see him. Then he looked over the edge of his bed. There he is!

"Hello, love. What are you doing down there"

_Love? What was this guy playing at? _"Uhhh..who're you and where am I and how and why am I here" Harry asked. Then as an afterthought he added "And what are you talking about? I'm not you're love."

"Sure you are. Don't you remember last night? It was great" Josh replyed.

"Umm..sure..yea" Harry now had some idea what he was talking about. But _what_ was he talking about? "It was just peachy."

"Well, I'm off to work" Josh said after getting dressed. Harry was sitting on the couch fully dressed now. As soon as he heard the door lock Harry jumped of the counch and ran to the window. He took what looked like a dog whistle out of his pocket. He put it to his mouth and blew extremly hard.

All of a sudden a large snowy white owl flew in through the open window. "Hello Hedwig." She gave an affectioniate hip on the finger then let Harry sit down to write. He picked up a blank piece of paper from Josh's printer and a pen of his desk and started writing.

_Hermione and Ron,_

_Do you have any idea what happened to me last night. One second I was sitting on the step outside of that house that party was at with some guy, and the next thing I know. I'm in some weird apartment WITH that guy. I woke up naked with him, which freaked the hell out of me. I don't even know his name. Do you have any idea who he is. He has light grown hair and blue eyes. A little taller than me. Write back._

_Harry_

_P.S. Do you know where I am? He told me to stay and he calls me his Love and claims I live here but I know that's not true. I live across the street from you two. _

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, patted her once and let her fly out the open window.

_Why don't I just leave? Maybe because he's too damn sexy and nice. He's got this sweetness to his voice. And his door doesn't open... _An hour later Hedwig flew back in through the window and deposited a letter in Harry's lap. "Thanks"

He opened it up and found out that it was from, by the looks of the handwriting, Hermione. Hedwig left out through the window.

_Harry, _

_Sorry to hear about your little accident but I'm sorry to say... you've been date raped. Do you know the address or will he not let you out of the house? I did not see you even leave the party. When I went to find to take you home you were nowhere to be seen. I thought maybe you had found a nice guy. I'm so sorry. Tell us where you are._

_Hermione_

_**HARRY P.O.V**_

Typical Hermione, tell me what happened but not how to get out of the problem. Oh well, when he comes home I'll just ask him if I can go out, or home.

A few hours later I heard the door unlocking and Josh walked in the door, his arm around a skinny girl with fake blonde hair. She was dressed in a tiny tube top and the shortest skirt I had ever seen. She had on WAY too much makeup and she had fishnet everywhere; legs, arms, and so on.

I got up from the chair I had been sitting in and walked over to them. "Hello" I said with fake cheerfulness. The look on his face was one of horror.

"You're still here" Then he turned to his new 'toy'. It seemed that that was all we were. "Oh Cassandra, this is my...friend.. Harry. He had coffee with me this morning and ...never left? I guess."

"Hello Cassandra. I'm Harry." I stuck out my hand and shook hers. "And just for a pointer, Josh." I said reading his name tag that was pinned to his shirt. "Fix your door. If it's locked from the outside, it won't open from the inside. Well, bye." I said and walked out his still-open door closing it behind me.

I found out which street I was on and, surpisingly, it was only five blocks from my streets. Thank goodness it was a sunny day because I had to walk home.

When I got to my house, instead of going in, I walked across the street to Hermionie's and Ron's to tell them I was okay and then walked into mine. As I walked up the stairs to my room I realized just how tired I was. Well, it had been a long day, and I'm guessing a long night. I stripped and got into clean boxers and pajama bottoms and crawled into bed. I fell asleep right away.

donedonedonedonedonedonedonedonedonedonedone

Well? Longer? You like? Okay no more questions. Review! thanks!


	3. A Skirt!

Okay well here is chapter three

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Three: A skirt?

**HARRY P.O.V**

I can hear it. The ringing... it's getting louder. I open my eyes and slam my fist down on my alarm clock shuting the ringing off. I drag myself out of bed and head to the shower. Ten minutes later I am clean _and_ awake. I grab my work clothes - I work at a cafe a few blocks away - and pull on my boxers. I pull on my work pants and then I pull on my white uniform top and button that up. I walk once again into the bathroom and attempt to brush my hair. It's still as messy as it was in Hogwarts but at least if a brush it, it gets that 'just shagged' look. I like that look.

Next I put on my eyeliner - okay in case I havent told you...i'm gay and wear eyeliner... although I'm sure you already know about the 'I'm gay' part. I put in my eyebrow stud that I had taken out last night and go back into my room. I pull on my socks and head downstairs.

I grab my shoes and put them on. I then grab my black coat. As I opened up door I get rammed in the head by a fist.

As I rub my nose, the "fister" apologizes over and over again.

"I'm soooo sorry, I didn't realize you were going to open the door. I was only going to knock. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He says.

I raises my head and look at the other man and can hardly keep from laughing. He was blonde with hot pink streaks and purple and pink make-up. He was wearing a light blue floral baby tee and a pastel green miniskirt. He also had knee high leather boots with the biggest heel I had ever seen, which made the man even taller than he was normally, and this man without the heels was six feet so add another like three inches for the boots and... ya...

"It's alright. May I ask what you want? I have be going," I couldn't help but snicker at the man's outfit choice.

"Okay mister. It's not my fault I have to wear this. It's _theirs_," He said gesturing towards two girls and another man. "It was a dare... sort of. I'm just supposed to knock on every door on this street and say hi. So Hi. By the way, I'm Draco."

Draco. DRACO. Malfoy? No it couldn't be. He wouldn't be in the muggle world. Naw it couldn't be.

Hello. I'm Harry. Are you done what you came to do? Because I have to be going," I said, a little irritated.

**DRACO'S P.O.V.**

Harry, Harry, I have found you at last. Wait! What? 'Found you at last?' What kind of crack am I on?

"Potter," I drawled. I loved the way his name rolled off my toungue. I wonder how it would feel to have his toungue roll off mine. No! No! Dirty thoughts! Wrong! Eeeek...I'm staring...he is soo hott...err...no. He's hideously ugly. Oh how am I going to convince myself?

"Harry," He corrected me. Okay so now he wants me to call him Harry. Whats next, sex? Mmmmm... I wouldn't mind that...Wait! Dirty thought! No, Draco, no!

"Okay," He starts again. "I have really got to go. I'll see you around."

Ya. Okay. I'll be sure to come over after you're done work and shag you senseless. "So what time to you get off work? Maybe we can have coffee."

"Uhh...I work at a coffee shop. The "Caff Cafe" (A/N okay I know lousy name but I had to think of something). Pop by at lunch sometime, we can have coffee then."

"Sure. Well... bye," I said. He started locking his doors. "Bye," he said. "Oh! And I would advise not knocking on THAT door," He gestured towards the house across the street. "Hermione and Ron live there."

donedonedonedonedonedonedonedonedonedonedonedone

Well? Okay I know this one sucked...I mean really sucked. But I was tired and couldn't think to well. Sorry...well review. Thanks!


End file.
